


Cold Toes

by Bishmonster



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cold Toes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Frostbite, Smidge Of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Darcy Lewis meets the Winter Soldier
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis, pre James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 238





	Cold Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my sister. Hope y'all enjoy.

Cold Toes

“Jane, you’re being ridiculous.” Darcy Lewis said to her friend with deep and exasperated affection. The statement was fact, though, it did not mean Darcy felt any ill will toward the petite brainiac. “I’m going inside. You should call it a night.”

In actuality, it was closer to morning. Dawn loomed on the horizon. Not that anyone would see it. The sky was blanketed by dense, dark, star obscuring clouds. The weather was about to turn. An epic snowstorm. Not that it wasn’t already balls cold outside. Darcy had passed the point of shivering, occasionally experiencing shudders from the top of her beanie to the tips of her fur lined boots.

With a resigned sigh, Darcy marched back inside of Tony Stark’s high rise, stomping all the way. This was purely to revive the feeling in her lower extremities and not expressing her displeasure with her boss.

Darcy took the elevator down to the common floor. So far, the massive, loft style area was her favorite place. There was food, booze, an xbox, but above all, the view. While Jane liked to keep her eyes on the sky, Darcy liked the city. The hustle and bustle. The hordes of people so far away, like tiny little ants in a massive ant farm. The entertainment was limitless.

Since their arrival at the Tower two weeks ago, Darcy had spent her free moments watching the world below like a kid watching a working train set through a store window. Tonight, however, she was just… tired. Tired and cold. It was as if the biting wind rolling in from the north had frozen her inside out.

“Burrrrrrr.” Darcy said aloud in the fully furnished yet empty space. Her glasses had fogged up epically. Blind but with excellent intuition, she shucked her outer coat and her inner jacket, all of the scarves, both sets of gloves, and her favorite boots and dove for her favorite seat, the chaise lounge, for a quick nap. Her bed was too far down the hall, but the chaise, fluffy and soft and perfect already had the chenille blanket she had discarded there after her last people watching session. Had that only been eight hours ago? It felt like a lifetime.

Darcy plopped down on the chaise with a heavy sigh followed by a startle yelp cut short by a beast of a metal hand. Her glasses, still fogged, barely allowed her to see the shadowy form of the Winter Soldier hovering over her like one of the storm clouds outside.

“Don’t be afraid.” He, himself sounded panicked which did nothing for her heart rate that had skyrocketed during the last ten seconds. She could not see his face. The room was too dark, and her glasses were useless still frozen from the outside and catching her quick exhales with accuracy.

His breathing was also rapid and when she took stock of the situation, Darcy forcibly calmed herself down. He waited a beat, then two. Honestly, she did not know how to broadcast that she wasn’t freaking out anymore when his whole ass hand was covering her face and her dumb glasses were obscuring her eyes.

“What the fuck.” The Soldier cursed, jerking his bare leg away from where she deliberately slid her sock clad feet. Two things resulted in her action. Firstly, the Soldier took his hand off her mouth, and secondly, he grabbed her feet, wrenching off her fuzzy polka dot socks. “Useless.” He muttered darkly at the offending garments.

“What are you doing?” Darcy asked, mystified. She could not remember the last time a man had touched her bare feet. Or anyone for that matter. It was hard to rationalize a pedicure when 90 percent of her day was spent outside boot clad.

“You could lose a toe without proper footwear.” The Soldier said without inflection. He was manhandling her feet, inspecting each toe with care. Darcy wondered if he had enhanced eyesight like the Captain.

“What are you looking for.” Darcy wiggled her frozen toes trying not to jerk them away. His hands, both metal and flesh, were warmer than she expected.

“Frostbite.”

Darcy could not help herself, she snorted, laughed, and then giggled just shy of hysterically.

“There is nothing funny about frostbite, doll.” He sounded deeply offended. Darcy sobered up just enough to be respectful. Inside, the mirth bubbled.

“I’m not going to get frostbite, dude.”

“You never know.” He shrugged and lowered her feet to his lap. She was reluctant to take them away from the heat seeping into her skin.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah.” He flashed a grin. Darcy knew she should have felt awkward. The man was virtually a stranger. But Darcy was not normal at peopling. So, when the Soldier got up to leave, she protested. Loudly.

“Where are you going?” she cried, grabbing his metal hand trying to drag him back onto the chaise with her. She was not ready for him to go. Not when he was so deliciously warm.

“It’s not safe.” He said.

“Not safe?” she scoffed. Tony Stark promised Jane and Darcy the Tower was the safest place for them. Especially with their current situation.

“I’m not safe.” He said plainly. “Not yet anyway.”

“That explains exactly nothing.” Darcy sassed.

Clearly, he did not want to tell her. The soldier kept his body turned away. Classic avoidance. His face was blank, stiff, and unapproachable. His arm, heavy with the metal, unmovable. So, when he did explain she could not hide her surprise.

“I could hurt you. Unintentionally. If I’m triggered.” The Soldier let out pent up air in a huff fit a theatre major.

“How does this trigger thing work?”

“Through a series of Russian words. Inane phrases. Electrocution.” He rattled off.

“Right. Lucky for you I took Spanish and Pepper confiscated my taser before I could meet Tony.”

Darcy was not sure what the sound that erupted from the soldier was called. It wasn’t a laugh so much as it resembled a guffaw. Either way, it spread heat starting at her sternum that rivalled the warmth she felt from his hands and she made a vow to make him make that sound often. Until the surprise and rusty shock of it went away.

“I’m not suppose to be out here.” He admitted, soberly and somberly. “Stevie doesn’t…”

“I get that.” Which explained why she had only seen him a handful of times and never for more than a moment. Darcy relented her grasp, pleased when he did not immediately pull away. In fact, he sat back down on the lounge chair, picking her legs up and placing them back in his lap.

It was strange seeing a man so dangerous in a pair of gym shorts and white undershirt gently holding her legs. Strange to recognize his downcast eyes as vulnerability. Strange to disregard his warnings. She was not being flippant, only logical.

“Burrrrrr.” She broke the silence. “A girl could get frostbite over here.” She teased. “Come warm me up Soldier.”

“Bucky.” He said formerly. “My name is Bucky Barnes.”

“Darcy Lewis.” She responded with a handshake. “Now get your sweet ass down here and cuddle me.” Darcy demanded.

“Yes ma’am.” Bucky followed orders, adjusting them accordingly with a smile as slow and shy as it was blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> was suppose to be a one shot but then sister said "Santa Bucky" and my libido said "yes please" so what do y'all think?


End file.
